deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Raiden vs Cinder Fall
Raiden vs Cinder Fall is a What If? episode of Death Battle featuring Raiden from Mortal Kombat and Cinder Fall from RWBY. Description Evil forces shall clash in this battle of fire and lightning, and their storms will blast the lands! Who will win? Interlude Boomstick: So Wiz, you know those kinds of characters that start out as all good and suddenly just go snap? Snap as in suddenly become edgy and stuff. Wiz: Of course I do. Just like Raiden, the God of Thunder. Boomstick: And here's another who is initially evil. Cinder Fall, the Fall Maiden. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, skills and gear to find out who would win...a Death Battle. Cinder Fall Wiz: Power. Humanity's greatest desire of all, to conquer and destroy the opposition and claim superiority over the rest. Boomstick: Woah, what happened to you? Why'd you start talking like an edgy supervillain? Wiz: Damn it, Boomstick. It's the character's theme, y'know? Anyways, our deadly and beautiful woman started her destructive path to power with humble beginnings. Boomstick: It all started out with Cinder recruiting a bunch of bad guys and girls to steal some stuff. She first found Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black, as well as the bowlhat dude Roman Torchwick. Their first goal was to steal the powers of a Fall Maiden, the host of a huge amount of supernatural powers. Wiz: With their plan coming to action, the three of them attacked the Maiden at that time, named Amber. The group managed to subdue her and gave Cinder the chance to absorb the powers of the girl, before she was interrupted. Boomstick: By a guy named Qrow Branwen, whose semblance generates bad luck. Whoops! Wiz: Cinder is a person who is easy to bore and extremely cynical and ruthless. Her commanding nature is what caused her rise to power, and is a master trickster and manipulator. Boomstick: I wouldn't accept even a handshake from this gal, next thing you know, you're already vaporized! Wiz: Cinder is a master martial artist and swordswoman, skilled enough to defend herself from multiple trained Atlas soldiers at once. Her skill is great enough to the point that she is very confident to walk towards her opponent and casually hack, slash and blast her way to victory. Boomstick: She can easily and quickly infiltrate a location with her stealth mastery, chopping napes and knocking people out with a kick. Her sneaky ninja skills isn't the only way she does stealth, she can do some Agent 47 shenanigans by disguising herself and blending in with a crowd, perfectily undetected. Wiz: Besides her physical capabilities and stealth mastery, Cinder Fall has the basic ability that is prevalent in all living beings with a soul that's known as Aura. Boomstick: Wiz, analysis. Wiz: Aura has the ability to sharpen the senses as well as detect sources of danger, as well as amplify the attacks of the user. Boomstick: It can also generate a full body forcefield that blocks the damage taken by the user. Talk about the ultimate defense. Wiz: Besides that, Aura also has the ability to heal minor wounds in combat. However, the healing effects are not permanent and the wounds will come back if the user stops engaging in combat. Boomstick: Now let's see what this baby can do! Wiz: Right. Cinder's semblance is the ability to create fiery explosions and manipulate fire. Boomstick: I bet Michael Bay will pay lots of money to use her explosions! Wiz: She also possesses the ability to manipulate Lava Dust. With this, she can create objects like weapons ranging from bows, arrows and swords to even disguises in an instant. Boomstick: Cinder's ability to control lava also allows her to directly use it in combat, like throwing a hot serving of molten lava at her foes. Wiz: But lava isn't the only thing at her disposal. She now has the absorbed powers of the Fall Maiden, Amber. With great power at her side, she can fully control nature's elements and use them for whatever she likes. Boomstick: She can create bubble forcefields around her...woah, wait that's redundant. She's already got a full body forcefield! Anyways, she can even control thunderstorms and gain the ability to fly! Wiz: Her Grimm arm has unique properties, as she can use it to absorb magic powers. However, this arm is not protected by her aura and is susceptible to damage. She can compensate for that by quickly switching back to her own arm, which is covered in a forcefield. Boomstick: Despite all these powers, Cinder Fall has got to have a weakness. Her Aura isn't permanent, and if she runs out of it, she'll be as vulnerable as a normal human. Cinder Fall: It's not about overpowering an enemy. It's about taking away what power they have. Raiden Wiz: For millions of years, Earthrealm has been the target of constant invasion by obsessed warlords and unholy gods. Boomstick: To put an end to this, The Elder Gods appointed one of its members to protect the realm from danger. And his name is RAIDEN! Wiz: Raiden, the god of thunder, has always been there for his realm whenever it is in trouble. An immortal and eternal being, the thunder god is a benevolent force that takes violence if necessary. Boomstick: The Elder Gods decided that a tournament must take place if one is to physically absorb a realm to their own, and the rules were set. An inevitable event that takes place every generation, it allows a competing realm to merge their own land to the loser's realm. Wiz: But an immortal god like Raiden cannot participate in the tournament unless he gives up his immortality, turning him into a mortal form, albeit an unaging one. Boomstick: As many tournaments have passed, Earthrealm always looked like a massive hurricane ran over the place followed by a giant roadroller. It has always been damaged, but the people of Earth never give up. Until Raiden absorbed the corrupted energies. He finally had enough--he would show no mercy to anyone who would invade his precious realm. Wiz: No longer the benevolent teacher he was before, Raiden has become more ruthless and unforgiving like no one has ever seen. With his godly powers at his command, all will have their heads ripped and presented to anyone who would try to follow them. Boomstick: I'm pretty sure this was all Raiden's fault, because he had to mess up the entire timeline. Wiz: As the god of thunder, Raiden has complete control over the weather, manipulating destructive thunderstorms to strike down evildoers with red bolts of corrupt lightning. He is completely immune to the element as he is unfazed by touching wet floors and channeling his electricity through it. Boomstick: Raiden is a master of martial arts, having known 750 varieties of Jujitsu (that's a lot!) and mastering several others as well. Wiz: Such as Nan Chuan, Judo and Taekwondo. He has also mastered the art of fighting with a staff which is known as Bojutsu. Raiden uses a staff as his main weapon and has changed its look throughout the years, but its purpose remains the same. Boomstick: Whacking ninjas in the face and breaking their masks! And their bones too. Wiz: Besides lightning, Raiden has the ability to instantly teleport with a mere thought. With this ability, his mobility is vastly increased and travel great distances, ranging from instantly travelling tens of kilometers to interrealm travel. He can teleport objects to himself as well and even teleport others with him. Boomstick: Raiden's electricity also has the ability to heal lethal wounds such as a large hole in the abdomen or stab through the heart. Who needs a doctor when you've got Raiden! Hell, he can even take your brain and heart out and put it back in place! This guy's a certified surgeon. Wiz: Raiden also has the ability to fly, unrestricted by the gravitational pull of the Earth. This is one of his most famous moves and he often accompanies it with a weird gibberish catchphrase. Boomstick: Gimme ma money! Wiz: Yes, that's what I meant. Anyways, Raiden has a versatile set of powers as well. He can create a blinding flash of light with his eyes and see into the future, but his foresight isn't really used in battle. He also has the ability to sense energy signatures, souls and beings that are out of his sight, making this useful for retaliating against surprise attacks or finding lost people. Boomstick: But Raiden took something very evil, something from the Father of All Evil himself, the Amulet of Shinnok. Wiz: The Amulet of Shinnok is an indestrucible artifact, not even The Elder Gods can destroy it. It has the ability to manipulate dark magic and fire energy blasts that erase anyone unlucky enough to stand in front of its power. It carries the evil influence of Shinnok, allowing the user to absorb energies such as the Jinsei and corrupt it as well. Boomstick: Havik demonstrated a quite interesting ability of the amulet. He was able to use it absorb the thousands of souls inside Ermac to fuel its power. Wiz: But its most potent ability is its ability to seal anyone inside the amulet, rendering them dormant once trapped. It can also affect multiple targets all at once, making a deadly weapon. Boomstick: Sadly, Raiden is going to be a mortal in this fight. So don't expect him to suddenly regenerate from being completely destroyed in this battle. ' ''Raiden: There are fates worse than death. DEATH BATTLE It is a rainy day in Vale. Everyone has locked themselves in their homes as the sound of explosions can be heard in the distance. The commotion was revealed to be a massive shootout between the Atlas forces and several unknown assailants. One of them was unusual, unlike the others. This one was wielding magic, unleashing a massive torrent of fire followed by a freezing blast. Those caught in the frozen blast were soon shattered into bits by a large piece of helicopter debris being thrown with telekinesis. Come on, move your feet! Secure the package! The three hooded figures stopped attacking, picked up the crate and followed after the mysterious woman to an alley. Suddenly, the skies became even darker, raising the woman's suspicion. A blast of lightning struck the three hooded figures and overloaded them with so much electricity, they exploded into bloody bits and viscera that flew towards the woman, and destroying the package. Judging by the weapons they dropped, it was revealed that these were members of Cinder's faction: Emerald, Mercury and Neopolitan. The woman was sickened by the sight of it and wiped away the gore that covered her body. What the... Another crash of lightning appeared behind her, and a tall man with a large hat covering his face materialized. ''Cinder Fall, I have monitored your actions and they are connected to business that threatens the safety of this realm.'' The woman, revealed to be Cinder Fall herself, hesistated to answer and raised her arm, pointing it at the man. A split second passed and a fiery explosion followed, seemingly killing the man. She smiled under the hood and turned around, only to receive a punch to the face, sending her flying to a garbage bin. Cinder quickly recovered from the attack and stood up, creating two lava swords. Uughh... The man looked up and his eyes started glowing red, his body emanating electricity. The God of Thunder, Raiden, has arrived to bring judgement. He extended his arm and summoned his staff to his hands. ''How far you have fallen...'' Your powers will be mine! '''FIGHT! Cinder dashed towards Raiden and both of them clashed with such force that both of them were knocked back. Raiden jumped in the air and swiped his staff left and right as Cinder blocked the attack. She retaliated with a spinning slash, wounding the mortalized god seven times. She disintegrated one sword and crept down before following up with an upwards slash, flinging Raiden to the air. Cinder uses her telekinesis to ragdoll him to a car at the street, but not before Raiden teleported out of her grasp. Raiden reappeared in front of her and thrust his staff to her abdomen before doing a low sweep that tripped her. With her back touching the wet ground, she anticipates Raiden's next attack. He raises his foot and prepares to stomp her but quickly dashes away with blinding speed and stabs Raiden in the back. Enraged, Raiden lets loose a terrifying shout that shatters the windows of the nearby houses and summons lightning upon both of them. The flow of electricity was continuous, and Cinder felt like she was about to explode. She let goes of the sword and gets thrown into a wall near the coast. She gets back up on her feet and raises her hands, generating fiery explosions all around her while they home in on Raiden. He flies up to the air and starts firing blasts of electricity on her while she dashes around, narrowly avoiding the lightning. She flies up as well and gathers fire around her before unleashing a city block wide burst of flames. The smoke clears and an entire section of the city was vaporized, leaving behind a massive crater. Raiden was nowhere to be seen. Cinder touched down on the ground and smiled, before getting struck in the back, and an X-Ray vision of her spine breaking followed. She was knocked down on the ground, and it was revealed that it was Raiden. Cinder growled out of anger, and started firing shards of ice at him. Raiden teleported away from each of the shards and retaliated with a blast of electricity that forced her her muscles to move and made her walk towards Raiden before summoning a bolt of lightning to strike her. In the last split second, Cinder dashed backwards and avoided the lightning bolt, and released an explosion underneath Raiden which threw him up the air. Cinder flew up and slashed him five times in the neck and torso before blasting him to the ground with lava. Raiden got up and immediately used his lightning to heal himself, before Cinder blasted him with lightning. Raiden shrugged it off and electrocuted her, keeping her in place as she was paralyzed. He flew up and punched her in the face, chopped her neck, kneeing her in the stomach, and grabbed her arm then twisted it, breaking her elbow. He jumped up again and delivered a spinning kick to her head, throwing her to the ground. Raiden followed up with a stomp to the ribs, cracking it. Her aura was completely drained for the remainder of the fight, and she was much more vulnerable. A weakened Cinder Fall got up to her knees and feigned defeat, smiling as she prepared her Grimm arm. Raiden approached her and created a blade made of electricity. She suddenly threw her Grimm arm out at Raiden and punctured his chest, making him shout in pain. She could feel the power surging through her arm, laughing in triumph. She stood up as she grew stronger while Raiden fell to his knees. Feeling that her she had gained enough of Raiden's power, she backed away from him and prepared to finish him off. She created a bow and arrow made of lava and aimed for a headshot, and drew back the string while channeling red electricity through the arrow. But Raiden was not finished. It was a big mistake to not kill Raiden when she had the chance. In fact, she never had a chance from the beginning at all. Raiden's eyes flashed with electricity and all of a sudden, her limbs were zapped off by a burst of electricity from within, but the electricity kept them hovering in place. Screaming in pain, Raiden got up and held her by the neck. You should have known that you never stood a chance. Who you're fighting is way above your level of power. K.O.! Raiden held her up in the air, choking her. He cut her head with an electric blade as it slid off her body which was still being kept in place. He picked up the head and placed it in his bag before teleporting away to deliver it to her superior, for it was a message to anyone that would bring harm or evil to Earthrealm. Results Boomstick: Looks like this is what happens when Raiden has had enough of people invading Earthrealm. Wiz: Raiden completely outskills Cinder Fall with his experience fighting with invaders such as Shao Kahn who has been conquering realms for tens of thousands of years. The fact that Raiden has protected Earthrealm from Shinnok in a battle that lasted for millions of years is completely above Cinder's experience. Boomstick: She's no slouch in CQC, but Raiden has mastered 750 varieties of Jiujitsu and mastered three more martial arts as well. Look at the huge difference! Wiz: While Cinder Fall scales to people who can dodge the lightning breath of Sea Feilong, Raiden's teleportation compensates for Cinder's mobility which enables her to evade lightning attacks. Raiden's teleportation can cover greater distances from her AoE attacks and can be used instantly to dodge faster attacks. Boomstick: Raiden's status as a god also helps him in surviving most of her attacks. He has survived getting impaled through the chest and didn't need to heal after that. Wiz: And her ability to manipulate storms is no match for one who represents this element. Raiden can easily disperse her own storms or even use it against her with his complete control over lightning. Don't forget that Raiden is immune the element as he can channel electricity through a wet floor without getting shocked by it. Boomstick: Sure, her Aura and her forcefields can protect against Raiden's attacks, but her forcefields don't make her invulnerable, as Raiden can just teleport inside her second forcefields and beat her in close combat. Wiz: Besides, electricity has been shown to bypass Aura in RWBY, like when Sun Wukong's Aura didn't protect him from Illia's electric charged whip. Boomstick: All in all, Raiden takes every field of advantage with a shocking result. Wiz: The winner is Raiden. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Human vs God themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:'RWBY vs Mortal Kombat' themed Death Battles Category:Xtasyamphetamine Category:"Fire vs Electricity" Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019